This invention relates to cycling vehicles generally and more particularly to a foot propelled cycle having a two-wheel drive, an automatic variable-speed transmission, and a pedal actuated rear wheel brake.
Although it is not intended that the invention be restrained in form or limited to a precise application, the cycle herein has been designed specifically for vehicular use and such purpose will be emphasized in this disclosure.
In the modern bicycle, higher speed and lower rolling friction are widely sought, yet its average speed is rated at approximately 12 mph. And although road friction will of course be reduced by use of narrow high pressure tires, shock absorbing is proportionally sacrificed, imposing discomfort upon the rider and excessive vibration upon the machine.
Many popular cycles are equipped with multiple sprockets and derailleurs involving complex contrivances, expensive to manufacture and to maintain. Unfortunately, these components must be installed off-center, necessitating an off-center rear wheel and an unaligned sprocket chain, thereby causing undue wear. Controls include an array of obstructive cables and protruding levers, the latter requiring diverted attention and manipulation which doubtfully synchronizes with or precisely relates to a desired operation, for no cycle road is level nor grade uniform. Further, manually operated caliper type brakes are only about 50 percent effective when lubricated by moisture.
It is therefore among the principal objectives of this invention to provide a comparatively simple device capable of overcoming the difficulties stated above.